In a conventional slot machine, three rotation drums comprising various symbols rotate. When a game start command is received, the three rotation drums are rotated and when the player presses stop switch buttons in sequence, the drum rotation is stopped. A predetermined number of game play media are paid out to the player for a winning game play in response to the combination of symbols after the drum rotation stops.
Another slot machine comprises a CRT provided on its front in place of rotation drums and displays a total of nine symbols on three rows.times.three columns of the CRT. Further, slot machines comprising a liquid crystal display for displaying symbols are provided as described in International Publication No. WO92/11070.
These kinds of slot machines which display symbols include slot machines which display nine symbols on three rows.times.three columns of the display window and slot machines which display three symbols on each of the three display windows provided for each row. In the present specification, the row of the display screen is referred to as display window.
In the slot machines in the related art, the number of combinations that can be considered for winning game play combinations varies depending on the number of input game play media. For example, when one game play medium is input, the win combination can only be a combination of the same symbols completed on a horizontal row at the intermediate stage of the three drums; when two game play media are input, it is a combination of the same symbols complete on a horizontal row at any of upper, intermediate, and lower stages of the three drums; or when three game play media are input, it is a combination of predetermined symbols completed on a horizontal row at any of upper, intermediate, and lower stages of the three drums or on a diagonal row. If a player presses a bet rate button instead of inputting game play media, the number of combinations that can be considered for win combinations varies depending on the number of game play media. To show the upper, intermediate, and lower stage and diagonal arrangements, lines are drawn along the arrangements are drawn around the drums, on the front glass. In the conventional rotating drum slot machines, the lines are printed on the front glass for surface protection; when game play media are input or the bet rate button is pressed, the betting lines light up. If the symbols on the betting line match a predetermined symbol combination after the slot machine drums stops rotating, the line display is flashed on and off.
However, in such slot machines, when the symbols match a win symbol combination, it is displayed on the front glass or a front display. Thus, it is difficult to make a display change, and the game tends to lack interest.
A slot machine using a liquid crystal display comprises a liquid crystal symbol display for displaying symbols and a liquid crystal line drawing display for displaying lines, with the latter placed in front of the former. Normally, the liquid crystal line drawing display is placed in a light transmission state and symbols are displayed on the liquid crystal symbol display. To display lines, the line display portions on the liquid crystal line drawing display are energized and changed to a light shielding state.
Since the transmission factor of a liquid crystal is poor, even if symbols are displayed in the light transmission state, they are difficult to see. In addition, since two liquid crystal panels are provided for the liquid crystal symbol and line drawing displays, costs are increased and space is wasted.